Who is she?
by Culf
Summary: When Han, Luke, Leia and the rest of the gang is on their way back from Endor, Luke finds a hologram of a girl underneath his bed, and he confronts Han with it. R&R! No Slash!


This story takes place right after the Battle of Endor, and Han, Luke, Leia, Chewbacca, R2-D2 and C-3PO are aboard the Millennium Falcon, on their way to the rebel base.  
  
Authors Note: My second fanfic. Just a one chapter, but still. Hope you like it. Check out my other fic, Man Of Stars!  
  
Disclaimer: As I do not have a beard, and do not wear flannel, and am, in fact, a girl, then you should have reckoned that I do not own Star Wars, but the bearded, flannel wearing MAN, George Lucas is, so I guess it means that he does, so don't sue me, I'm just trying to write fan fictions here.  
  
  
  
It had been a long day!  
  
Luke had sat on the bed in his room on the Falcon. His room on the Falcon was rather small, but not nearly as cramped as his X-wing. Han and Leia had been fighting again, but Luke never really got what the fight was about. He supposed the reason was both of them being tired and grumpy, and no one could blame them. The battle the former day had been tough, on Leia and Luke especially. Luke had told her about them being siblings, and who they father was. He didn't quite believe she had accepted Vader as her father, but neither had he, for a long time. The truth was that he wasn't quite sure if had accepted it himself yet.  
  
Suddenly, the ship shook.  
  
No wonder the Falcon was called a bucket of bolts, Luke thought as he felt the cold metal floor against his face. His head started aching, and he was about to get up when he noticed something under his bed. It was to far away for him to get it out by hand, so he focused, and the object came flying into his palm. He stood up, and looked closer at the object he had retrieved. It was a hologram, a rather old one, as a matter of fact, and Luke doubted that it would ever work. He tried to turn it on, and to his great surprise, a hologram of an young woman appeared. She was beautiful, and smiling from ear to ear. Her hair was long and curled, and she wore a long gown, but her shoulders were bare. There was something about this woman, but Luke couldn't really discover what it was. Han would have to tell Luke everything he knew about her, even if he had to use the Force to get him talking.  
  
If this had been a long day, then the night would be even longer.  
  
"Han?" Luke stepped inside the main room in the Falcon. He spotted Han sitting next to the holo chess table.  
  
"Hey kid, sorry about that thing earlier. It was a meteor out of course. I should get this hunk of junk fixed as soon as we reach a planet with somewhat intelligent life." He didn't seam to be in a particular good mood.  
  
"That's not why I'm here." Luke said. "I'm here to ask you about an old hologram I found under my bed." He turned it on. "Who is she?" Han looked stunned, then shock his head.  
  
"I thought I'd lost that!"  
  
"So you do know who she is!" Luke said, triumphing. "Would you like to tell me?"  
  
"First of all," Han said, "I do not know who she is, and second, I would not like to tell you about it. Now why don't you go get yourself some sleep kid?"  
  
"Han, tell me, what do you know about this woman? If you don't tell me, then I'll... I'll.."  
  
"You'll what, kid?" Han was grumpy, probably from lack of sleep.  
  
"I'll tell Leia that you were an imp!" (short term for imperial) Luke knew this was not the proper way of a jedi to behave, but he somehow sensed that this woman was important to him, and he would not let anything stop him from finding out who she was. If Han had looked shocked when he saw the hologram, it was nothing compared to now. His jaw literally hit the floor, and his entire being beamed of confusion.  
  
"How... how did you know that?" Luke knew he had to keep the smile of his face if he wanted to find out more about this woman, and even though it was hard after seeing the look on Han's face, he remained his composure and continued talking in a monotone, but serious way.  
  
"I asked Chewie how you to met, and he told me. So Han, how would you like the Princess to find out? Me or you telling her. I think she would go easier on you if you told her. Well, it's your choice." He was feeling a little superior, but he refused to let that be his weakness. He knew he would never tell Leia about Han's past, but Han didn't.  
  
"Kid, if I tell you everything about this holovid, would you then promise not to tell Leia about me being an imp? I will do it myself, when I'm ready." Luke felt a little guilty, but he KNEW this woman was important, and he had to know everything about her.  
  
"Sure Han, I promise."  
  
Han leaned back in his chair, starting on his story. "As you know, I'm a corillian, so this thing started on Corillia. It was the year I met Shrike, only earlier, so I must have been 5 years old. I was already a skilled pickpocket... Don't look at me like that kid, I had to survive." Luke excused himself, and Han continued. "As I said, I was a skilled pickpocket, and I was looking for someone to, eh, lighten from their values. I hadn't had much luck that day, and this man, or kid, he must have been about 20, I'm not sure. Anyway, this PERSON seamed like an easy prey. He had loose robes and some black clothes underneath. The robes looked kind of like the robes of that crazy old hermit, Ben Kenobi." Luke was about to protest on Han's description of Ben, but thought better of it. He wanted to hear the rest of the story, especially because the person Han described sounded like a jedi.  
  
"I pretended to run into him by accident, and while I was at it, I searched his pockets. All I found was that holovid. She became my imaginary mother, until I met Dewlanna, the wookie who raised me, and saved me from Shrike." Luke noticed the sadness in Han's voice.  
  
"What happened to Dewlanna?" He asked. "Shrike killed her, while she was protecting me." To Lukes great surprise, he felt Han fighting tears, but the smuggler would not give in to them. "Well, Luke." He continued, in a steady voice. "I guess the story ends there."  
  
"I'm sorry Han. I really am." Luke knew that Han's childhood must have been tough, but he'd never know anything else about what had happened to him before he met him in that cantina on Tatooine. Even if Han was in pain, he couldn't stop there. He knew there was something more. Something Han had forgotten to mention. "You don't remember anything else, do you?" Han, seaming to return from memories, perhaps of Dewlanna, looked up at the jedi. He seamed to be thinking hard.  
  
"Yes." He said, at last. "Right after I ran into that man, I heard someone call for him. He was dressed almost like him, but he whore beige clothes under his robe. He had a beard and hair that reached down to his shoulders. He called for someone called Annie, but the man didn't respond. His voice grew harsher, and finally he yelled out what must have been the mans full first name. The name was not one I had heard before, but I still remember it."  
  
"What was it then?" Luke was growing impatient, but remembered his training and calmed.  
  
"Anakin." A simple word, a name, made Luke look like he'd taken a lightsaber to the head. Realization dawned upon him. If the jedi that had owned this hologram was his father, than the woman shown on it must have been...  
  
his mother.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
Authors second note: If any of you wondered, Han and Chewbacca met when Han was an imperial pilot. Chewie was a slave, and was about to get killed when Han saved and freed the wookie. For this he was thrown out of the academy, but earned himself Chewbacca's life debt, which is not something given lightly. This is why Chewbacca chose to leave his family on Kashyyyk, to protect Han, but he also did it because they had grown to be close friends. And, Garris Shrike, captain of the space ship Traders Luck, found Han in the streets of Corillia when Han was 5. He brought him to the Luck, where he later met Dewlanna. Han was being treated VERY bad by Garris and his crew, so at the age of 17, he decided to flee from the Luck. He was caught, and was about to be executed when Dewlanna sacrificed herself, giving Han the chance to get away. If you would like to know more, read the Han Solo trilogy!  
  
Please, review, I live for that stuff!!! 


End file.
